


Water Whispers

by blackjacktheboss



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjacktheboss/pseuds/blackjacktheboss
Summary: Got this ask literally like three years ago: In ancient myths, poseidon was the easiest god to piss off and the most vegetful. How would he react if Zeus killed Percy? Whould he kill thalia?
Comments: 31
Kudos: 317





	Water Whispers

He was dead before he hit the water. 

The tendrils of lightning crept their way to his heart, stopping the steady rhythm of his pulse as his body crashed like a crescendo into the waves. The water, which had always been his refuge, never even had the chance to save him. 

Thalia had been in the middle of a hunt when Jason iris messaged her to break the news. 

“Thalia, we have to run,” he said, his voice shaky and dripping with fear. “ _ You have to run. _ ” 

“Jason, what are you-” 

The image froze, emphasizing the look of pure fear in her brother’s eyes. 

“He’s not gonna let this one go, Thalia.” Jason’s voice crackled as the message began to cut out. “Stay away from rivers, water-” 

And suddenly he was gone. 

Thalia’s heart began to race, her mind overwhelmed with countless thoughts. Before she could even try to gather herself. Artemis appeared in front of Thalia with two wolves at her side, each of them with their ears pointed, as if on guard. 

“My brother brought me news of what has happened,” the goddess said, an unfamiliar look of worry in her eyes. 

“What-- What do I do?” Thalia asked, her heart beginning to go into overdrive. 

“I cannot help you,” she said sadly. “The ancient laws forbid my interference in matters of vengeance. Especially those concerning the death of a child.” 

Thalia nodded, as if the movement would shake the solution out of her head. “So I have to…” 

“Run. There are not many places you can hide from a god, but I’ve trained you well. Just be wary of sources of water, as it-“ 

An explosion in the distance interrupted the goddess followed by the yells of hunters and the howls of other wolves throughout the woods. The two at Artemis’s side looked up at her as if asking for permission. The goddess gave them a curt nod and the wolves sprinted off into different directions, howling into the night as they went. 

“WHERE IS SHE,” a voice boomed from somewhere in the woods. It wasn’t so much a yell, as it was a voice filled to the brim with power. It sent a shiver down Thalia’s spine. 

Thalia and Artemis locked eyes and a backpack appeared at Thalia’s feet. 

“Supplies are all I can give you. That, and maybe a bit of a head start,” the goddess said with a small quirk of her lips. In a flash, her war regalia appeared on her and she notched an arrow in her bow. 

“Artemis, I-“ 

“BRING HER TO ME OR JOIN IN HER SUFFERING,” the voice boomed again, the anger palpable. 

“I believe we will meet again, young hero. Now  _ go _ .” 

Thalia snatched up the backpack with haste, running past Artemis and away from the sounds of wolves barking, Hunters shouting, and an angry god looking for vengeance. 

* * *

Thalia didn’t know how long she had been running for. Night had turned to day and then back again a few times over, but in her exhaustion, it was hard to know exactly what day it was. Every muscle in her body was screaming for rest, and her throat ached with thirst. She reached the edge of a large clearing and all but collapsed against a pine tree, her bag falling from her shoulder and spilling its contents out across the forest floor. As if hypnotized, she watched her tin of ambrosia roll in a spiral before clattering to a rest near her feet and let out a groan. 

“Oh c’mon,” she lamented. 

As she willed herself to lean forward to grab the tin despite her entire body’s protest, a drop of water landed on the back of her hand. 

Thalia looked up and her eyes grew wide, taking in the massive storm clouds that had begun to appear in an otherwise clear sky. Thick wisps of dark gray choked out the stars and the crescent moon that hung overhead until darkness overtook the clearing. She leaned her head back against the tree, unable to contain the smile of relief that overtook her face at the sight of the monstrous clouds overhead. A flash of lightning interrupted the darkness, calling the world to attention as a procession of torrential rain and bomb-like thunder appeared. 

“He heard me,” she said to herself, hopefully. 

Images of her father swooping down from the heavens to take her away to safety filled her head in a way they hadn’t since she was a little girl. Back then, after putting her mother to bed, she would pray to him and wait patiently, telling herself that someday he would come for her and take her to a better life. A small bud of hope began to blossom in her chest, childlike fantasies threatening to blow her away much like the wind that had begun howling through the clearing. 

The white noise provided by the heavy rain and intense thunder calmed Thalia’s nerves, finally giving her mind enough time to begin to think clearly and attempt to piece together the events that had led her to this place. Percy Jackson was dead, and at the hands of her father no less. What had changed to make Zeus take the step he had threatened for so long? Oh gods, what about Annabeth? She must be distraught… And what were Jason and Artemis warning her about? Water was obviously the domain of the god who wanted her head, but the canteen Artemis gave her could only hold so much and without any she wouldn’t make it much further. But maybe there was somewhere she could re-up on supplies, if only she could find her way...

Another flash of lightning pulled Thalia from her thoughts, drawing her line of sight into the clearing. Across from her, she spotted a too-familiar sight: 

Outlined in a heavenly electric blue, stood Amaltheia.

* * *

“Did my father fix it?” Thalia asked hopefully. “Can I go back?” 

Amaltheia’s eyes were sad, answering Thalia’s questions without a word as they walked through the forest side by side. 

“Where are we going anyway?” the girl asked, growing angrier by the minute. 

Amaltheia remained silent, (not that she ever spoke to Thalia or provided a straight answer to anything) and kept her eyes looking forward clearly heading towards a destination. The ambrosia had done wonders for Thalia’s aching body but her throat still cried out for water, and no matter how much she desperately tipped over her canteen, no more water appeared. 

“You know, if you’d actually let me get close to you, I could just have water.” 

Amaltheia bleated, and Thalia didn’t need to understand goat to know it was a warning to shut up and not try anything. She rolled her eyes and trudged on, comforted by the fact that the storm seemed to be following them, which Thalia took as a sign that her father was protecting her in the only way he could. 

The further they walked, the more Thalia was overcome with a feeling of familiarity, as if she had walked that stretch of woods before. Her steps began to slow, putting her behind Amaltheia, and she approached a tree that, for some reason, just felt as though it was calling to her. When she got close to the tree, a flood of memories came back to her. 

Just above her eyeline were the initials  _ TL+A _ carved into the tree’s trunk. Running her fingers over the letters, she took comfort in the sharpness of the bark and smiled lightly to herself, remembering Luke cursing as the tree gave him a splinter when he carved them. 

“Virginia.” Thalia said. “Our old hideout is just over that next ridge,” she said as she readjusted her backpack. 

The small bud of hope from before began blossoming in full, and she marched her way past Amaltheia, making it several paces before noticing that where she was going, Amaltheia was not following. 

“Amaltheia, c’mon. It’s this way.” 

The goat simply looked in Thalia’s direction, her eyes almost human, full of sadness and sympathy. Thalia felt a sting begin in her own eyes, feeling scared and small in a way she hadn’t in a long time. 

“Amaltheia, please,” she pled desperately. 

Thalia squeezed the straps of her backpack tighter, doing her best to will away the tears threatening to break through, when a soothing, motherly voice began to speak in her mind. 

_ I cannot interfere with the wraths of gods, sweet one. I’m afraid this is where our paths part.  _

The storm stopped suddenly and anxiety began to creep back up Thalia’s spine, but she had survived too much to collapse suddenly so she straightened her posture, swallowed hard, and nodded. She was a child of Zeus, and she would handle her situation with dignity above all else. “Thank you for everything, Amaltheia. I owe you a debt.” 

Amaltheia bowed her head solemnly.  _ It has been an honor, my child. _

And with a flash of electric blue light, Thalia was once more just a child alone in the woods.

* * *

Muscle memory guided Thalia through a maze of trees, over the crest of a hill, and across a creek. Her feet splashed through its waters like they had dozens of times when she was younger, the memory of Annabeth’s smaller splashes dutifully following right behind her echoing in her mind. She was so swept up in the thoughts of Annabeth’s bouncing blonde curls that she did not notice the way the water pulsed as she walked through it. Nor did she notice the sneering river spirit who watched her disappear back into the woods, whispering words that only the oldest of spirits might understand. 

Thalia continued her march through the woods of her pre-immortality youth, and found herself at the entryway of one of her favorite hideouts she had ever made. She walked in and her breath momentarily caught in her throat, her sanctuary perfectly preserved as if it were a time capsule. Dust covered bean bags were slumped in a corner while a cabinet of supplies appeared to be untouched. Thalia tore into it, rejoicing at the snacks and most importantly the water bottles that still took up the inside. She ripped the cap off of one, bringing it to her lips and chugging the water down as fast as she good, not caring about how it escaped the corners of her mouth and dripped down at her chin. 

It wasn’t until after her last sip, when she was using her sleeve to wipe the spilled liquid from her mouth, that it hit her. 

The creek. 

No sooner had the thought sunk in than the sound of several thumps came from outside of the hut, followed by one of the most horrible sounds Thalia had ever heard in her life. It sounded like a dark and ancient beast that Lady Artemis might hunt with only the most skilled of her hunters by her side, and it sent a chill of fear through her entire body. She activated Aegis on instinct, not even realizing how her hands were shaking as she crept back towards the outside world. 

Aegis led the way into the early rays of dawn, and a chorus of agitated neighs and stomping hooves rang out. Thalia peeked over the top of her shield to see at least 6 Pegasi standing in a semicircle, blocking all her possible exit routes and a man with green skin, jet black hair tied back in a ponytail, and armor that seemed to be studded with pearls who stared at her with hatred in his eyes. 

“Did no one warn you, daughter of Zeus? Water whispers.” 

* * *

Thalia had never been to Montauk before, but she recognized it from Annabeth’s stories about trips with Percy and his mom and had it not been for the presence of what she could only assume was Poseidon’s army standing at attention on the edge of the water, she might have said it was the most beautiful sunrise she had ever seen. 

Her arms were chained in front of her with celestial bronze shackles and the green-skinned man stood next to her, his eyes fixed on the ocean’s horizon. No matter how much she struggled or what noise she made, he did not flinch or react in any way. She knew this part of a hunt, when the prey becomes truly desperate because they realize there is no escape. The moment when they realize death is inescapable, and there’s nothing left to do but give their pursuer hell. 

“You’re Triton,” she said, looking up at him while trying to formulate a way to buy herself more time. 

He did not turn to look at her as he spoke. “I am.” 

“You’re taller than I remember anyone saying,” she said, testing the proverbial waters. 

He let out a hmph, but still only looked forward. “It is rare that I use this primitive form, but the occasion demanded it.” 

Thalia looked around, noting the small herd of pegasi milling about on the sand dunes behind her, and doing her best to count how many soldiers stood along the shore, waiting for something or rather someone. A feeling of dread began to build in her stomach, and no matter how hard she tried, she could not seem to keep an accurate count. 

It was then that Triton deigned to glance down at her, but only for a brief moment. “There’s no use in counting. These are only those that came to the surface.” 

Thalia swallowed hard. “What are they here for?” 

Again, Triton gave a mocking hmph. “I thought you were a lieutenant of Artemis. I remember Zoe being quite intelligent.” 

Panic resurfaced, and Thalia could do nothing to stop her heart from racing. “They’re here for my--” 

“Your execution,” Triton finished matter-of-factly. 

It was in that moment Thalia realized she had been wrong. This was not the time in the hunt when the prey had a million-to-one chance of escaping so they tried anything they could think of to get out of it. 

“This is the moment before the death blow,” she said under her breath. 

Her knees began to buckle beneath her but Triton placed his hand under her arm and held her up, finally turning to look her in the eye. 

“Have some dignity,” he said in a tone that Thalia couldn’t quite place. “You are the daughter of a King and a servant of Artemis.” 

Thalia searched his eyes and found something like sympathy looking back at her. “Why do you care?” she spat with as much venom as she could muster. 

Triton still held onto her arm but straightened back up, turning back to the sea. “I had no love for my brother, that is no secret, however I did respect him. He brought honor and glory to our father and subjects. If you have served your father with dignity, then die with dignity. You are a demigod. Nothing more than a plaything of the Fates, and they have pulled your string. I can’t see how you might have believed it would end any other way.” 

As the bottom of the sun rose above the horizon, a chorus of trumpets rang out and the soldiers who had all been facing Thalia split perfectly in half and turned towards each other in unison. The large aisle of water between them began to bubble as if it were boiling, and every soldier on the service bowed. Even Triton bowed his head and Thalia’s heart began to thump in her throat. 

From the water rose four large hippocampi pulling a chariot, and pulling the reins was none other than the Stormbringer, Earthshaker, and Father of Horses himself. Poseidon, Great God of the Sea. 

* * *

Thalia had never before spent much time thinking about the God of the Sea, but as he towered over her, his eyes dark like the ocean during a destructive storm and the points of his trident gleaming in the sun, she suddenly understood why her father has always feared him on some level. 

“Lord Poseidon, I--” 

“Silence,” Triton warned, squeezing her arm. “You will speak when spoken to.” 

Again, the prince bowed to his king. “Father, she was exactly where the River Spirit said she would be and I rewarded her kindly as instructed.”

“Well done,” Poseidon said, never taking his eyes off of Thalia. “Was there anyone with her?” 

“No, sir. She traveled alone.” 

A look of relief seemed to wash over the god’s face. “Very well. Let us begin.” 

Triton nodded and signaled to a guard still in the shallows, who put a trumpet to their mouth and played a tune that caused Poseidon’s forces to again turn towards the beach. 

Poseidon gave Thalia one last once over, disgust painting his face, and then turned to his subjects, raising his trident into the air. “The ocean will always reclaim what belongs to it!” 

People and creatures alike erupted with cheers as the water and sky darkened and storm clouds began to form. Thalia had to squint her eyes as the wind began to pick up and every part of her knew this was not one of her father’s storms. There was a chaos to it that she had never felt before, with massive waves crashing, clawing at the earth. 

Triton pulled Thalia towards the shore until her the ocean’s white foam was pawing at her feet. “To your knees, girl,” he said, almost as if prompting her. 

Thalia’s jaw tightened as she looked up at him and his words from before sunk in. “I die on my feet, or not at all,” she said with conviction. 

There was the smallest quirk at the corner of his mouth, as if he were smirking, but it disappeared in an instant. “Very well.” 

He removed her chains and threw them into the surf. “Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus… may your death be swift.” 

Triton backed away and gave her a solemn nod. A final show of respect. 

Poseidon came back into her view, and her life began to play in her mind. Moments of triumph and defeat, love and loss. A hero’s life. One she could be proud of. 

The god held his trident up to Thalia’s chin. “Any last words?” 

Her eyes filled to the brim with tears and as one broke free to slide down her face, something inside of her broke open alongside it. Rage unlike any she’s ever known began to consume her, from the soles of her boots to the tips of her hair. She clenched her teeth, staring the sea god in the eyes with the rebellious spirit she had always been known for, growling from deep within her throat. Opening her mouth to the sky, she let out a guttural roar and with it, a burst of blue electricity that seemed to explode off of her like shrapnel from a bomb. “ **Fuck! You!** ”

Poseidon’s face hardened. “Insolent girl.” 

He pulled his trident back, and Thalia watched him with hate in her eyes as he prepared to strike. 

Suddenly, thunder rang out. 

“Thalia, duck!” a voice yelled, and the crowd of seapeople gasped as Jason, son of Jupiter, came into view. Tempest swooped down with Jason on his back, who readied his sword, mouthing a prayer as they dove towards the sea god. 

The excitement was short lived as in less than a heartbeat and without even looking at them, Poseidon raised a hand and clenched it into a fist. In response to his movement, the largest wave Thalia had ever seen rose up from the sea, swallowing Jason and Tempest whole.

“You are no Percy Jackson,” Poseidon said to the blob of water that held Jason. “You may have bested a Titan, but my son bested Gods.” 

“No!” Thalia shouted, collapsing to the ground. “Please. Kill me any way you want, but leave my brother alone!” 

Poseidon stood over her, his eyes with nothing but darkness in them, and opened his fist. The wave spat Jason back out, dumping him onto the beach as he gasped for air while Tempest raced back into the atmosphere. 

“It is not him I want. He is a Roman,” Poseidon said coldly. “It is Greek blood I seek to spill.” 

The ocean surged and swiftly began to overtake Thalia, its tendrils cold as ice as they consumed her bit by bit. Soon, the water had all but swallowed her whole and was, at a painstakingly slow pace, choking out the world from view. Her breathing had slowed even as her heart raced with terror, and as the last bit of light began to disappear from her sight, the vague shape of a familiar face appeared before her. 

“Y-- you,” Thalia choked out, the air bubbles distorting the queen’s face as they went.

Hera’s regal beauty was ruined by the darkness that Thalia knew lay beneath it. Her usual soft brown eyes were accented by a hazy red fog and radiated with a smug satisfaction. Everything, in that moment, became crystal clear. 

It had never been about Poseidon or Zeus and it had absolutely nothing to do with Percy. 

No, like so many times before, he had simply been a means to an end. Collateral damage. 

It had, like so many things in her life, all come back to Hera. 

“ _ This _ is  _ my _ divine right,” Hera’s voice spoke in Thalia’s head, her smugness just barely audible over the pounding of Thalia’s blood in her ears. “Your whore mother should have never opened her legs to a married man.” 

Then, as if the water had reached her heart, Thalia felt her chest go cold. 

And like so many years ago on that stormy night, 

soon 

there 

was 

n o t h i n g.


End file.
